timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Kingdom
On July 7th, 2012, via Facebook, Timbox Productions unveiled its latest production in the works: "Dinosaur Kingdom". According to Writer/Director/Producer Timothy McKenzie, the film is to be in the ranks of such classics as King Kong and Jurassic Park. Press Release Imagine that I'm gonna make a dinosaur movie of my own. Imagine that such a dinosaur movie should be made possible, but mainly by my extensive or comprehensive research on and study and knowledge of these magnificent, often terrifying prehistoric creatures long gone from the earth, even though I may not be a true paleontologist myself. Imagine that if I believe that nobody have ever done justice to dinosaurs on the big screen, apart from the Jurassic Park movies and the original 1933 King Kong from RKO, what if I may plan to change that with a dramatic live action/animation hybrid epic filmed entirely on real 15/70mm IMAX motion picture film (which will hopefully be one of, if not, the first major Hollywood full-length feature film project ever to filmed on real 15/70mm IMAX cameras, excluding Hollywood movies shot partially in the IMAX format, such as Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight and his upcoming The Dark Knight Rises), and one which should tell the entire story of the entire age of the dinosaurs, but with no words, no dialogue, and no narration voiceovers, other than music and the earth-shaking roars of the dinosaurs? And what if it should feature every known dinosaur and non-dinosaur species from the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous periods of the Mesozoic era, and should span the entire planet during those geologic time intervals and especially land, air, and sea? Well, I think of the dinosaurs as the most interesting animal group ever to walk the earth, even though they were long extinct for 65 or so million years. I call The Age of Dinosaurs, aka the Mesozoic era, "an epic poem of natural history". I think of the reign of Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T. Rex for short, as "one of the great reigns of terror of all time", even though Tyrannosaurus Rex may not be a monster, but rather an animal trying to meet the same survival challenges faced by other species, both living and extinct. And I also say that the dinosaurs are one of those remarkable groups of creatures who move the history of our planet (and not just the history of mankind) and mold the destiny of the times and generations to come for every living thing on this planet, especially in general. Imagine that if I finally got around making that dinosaur movie of mine, I shall sent many a person, maybe an assistant, 'round the entire planet, even getting him or her to help replicate everything known to be in the dinosaur era, especially environments looking like those during the Mesozoic era, so that I could match them on the big IMAX screen. Like, "Wherever a dinosaur went, I want you to go," I will say. Well, I've read lots of dinosaur books since I was little, and maybe before I can do my own dinosaur movie, I shall read more dinosaur books and scientific documents, maybe breaking down the info on dinosaurs into categories on everything from the food tastes of many species of dinosaurs to the weather on the specific year during the dinosaur era. Imagine that I may gather lots and lots of location scouting photos and lots and lots of slides of dinosaur imagery, past and present! And what if I may utilize real 15/70mm IMAX motion picture film (for even the live action aspects), along with special effects imagery, and the most beautifully animated, photorealistic CG dinosaurs ever achieved for a movie since those of the Jurassic Park franchise, for my dinosaur movie project, all without words, and with no dialogue and no narration voiceovers? And I repeat, what if I shoot the entire dinosaur movie project of mine on 70mm IMAX film cameras, just like Chris Nolan had done with some scenes in his Dark Knight movie from 2008? What if I shall go to great and sometimes extreme lengths to get almost everything right for my dinosaur movie project, save for some nods to dramatic effect, and what if my dinosaur movie should strive to recreate prehistoric life during the entire dinosaur era as accurately as possible, paying close attention to everything from how they ate, live and die, to one of the most speculative and challenging aspect of my dinosaur movie project and especially dinosaur science, the look and sounds of the dinosaurs themselves (I should hire somebody like Richard King, the guy behind the sound design for The Dark Knight and Inception and Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, or someone else, to do the sound and especially the dinosaur vocalizations)? What if my dinosaur movie project, which should be called… DINOSAUR KINGDOM ...should hopefully be hailed as one of the best, greatest, and most influential dinosaur movies ever made alongside Jurassic Park and the original King Kong?